mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Somersault
Little Miss Somersault is the thirtieth book in the Little Miss series and the final one by Roger Hargreaves right before his death. About her *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Yellow tied to a ponytail *'Relatives': none *'Love': none *'Friends': Mr. Tall, Mr. Strong *'Rivals': none *'Job': Being acrobatic *'Features': Pink bow *'Voice Actresses': Jill Shilling (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Catherine Disher (US dub) Story Little Miss Somersault is incredibly agile. While she goes for a walk, she cartwheels instead. Instead of going through the front door, she climbs up the roof first. Instead of sitting in a chair, she balances on the back of it. Then she jumps over Mr. Small's house, and talk on the telephone with one leg up. The other day, she gets the leaf off of Mr. Worry's roof, but he has the ladder. Little Miss Somersault doesn't need a ladder while she climbs up on the roof. Then, Mr. Skinny paints the roof of his house, but Mr. Bump bumps into the ladder, causing the paint to spill, but Mr. Skinny was rescued by Miss Somersault. The next day, everyone has heard about her daring deeds. Mr. Uppity called her on the phone about the umbrella stuck in the chimney, and expects her in five minutes. However, it took no time to climb onto Mr. Uppity's roof, and get onto the chimney, but she was afraid of heights. Then, Mr. Tickle brought Miss Somersault back to the ground, and looks for someone else to tickle. Then, someone talked to her on the phone about the hat has been blown off onto the roof, and her face turns pale about who it was on the phone. But it was Mr. Small, and she felt relief, and off she somersaults. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Acrobate (French) *Miss Purzelbaum (German) *Miss Voltereta (Spanish) *Senhora Acrobata (Portuguese) *Η κυρία Λαστιχένια (Greek) *Lille Frøken Flikflak (Danish) *Mała Gimnastyczka (Polish) *翻筋斗小姐 (Fān Jīndǒu Xiǎojiě)(Taiwan) *재주넘기양 (Jaejuneomgi Yang) (Korean) *くるくるちゃん (Kuru Kuru Chan) (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Worry * Mr. Skinny * Mr. Bump * Mr. Uppity (Mentioned, but not seen) * Mr. Tickle (With a green hat) * Mr. Small (Mentioned, but not seen) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Little Miss Scary *Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair and a red bow) *A Rival For Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Greedy...Belle of the Ball (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Mr. Skinny is up the Spout (TV) Trivia *Her ponytail is pointed up. *She is similar to Mr. Tall, but her legs are shorter and more flexible. *She is the tallest Little Miss. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Little-miss-somersault1.PNG Little_Miss_Somersault_2A.PNG Little-Miss-Somersault-3A.jpg Little_Miss_Somersault_4A.jpg Little_Miss_Somersault_5A.jpg Little_Miss_Somersault_6A.PNG|She has extra knees?! Weird! LITTLE-MISS-SOMERSAULT-7A.PNG|Little Miss Somersault is scared little-miss-somersault_8a.PNG|Her legs are wavy Little_miss_somersault-9a.PNG LITTLE-MISS-SOMERSAULT_10A.PNG|Little Miss Somersault goes bump Littlemisssomersault.png|She standing on both hands Little-Miss-Somersault_11A.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with freckles Category:Book series Category:Pink nosed characters Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs